A Prize
by TheRedRose777
Summary: A prize was what he wanted from her. Gary/OC One-shot


(One-shot requested by **OwO Rawr**. She doesn't use this website.)

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything except for the OC and plot, everything else belongs to the author.

* * *

><p><strong>A Prize<strong>

**Gary/OC**

The whole entire stadium was waiting in anticipation for the two trainers to come out. They were the final competitors of the battle tournament that was held annually in the city.  
>Finally the two trainers stepped out with the host of the battle tournament announcing their names and where they were from.<br>The whole crowd cheered at their arrival and was now even more excited for the battle to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you _Gary_ from Pallet Town and _Miku_ from Crystella Town."

Gary smirked at the girl in front of him. "Ready to lose?"

Miku narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't intend to," she shot back.

"Good, I don't like an easy win," he countered.

The board began showing their pictures along with three pokemon balls that showed as their lifeline.  
>"Trainers, begin!" the host announced, ending their conversation.<p>

"Espeon," Miku called out as she threw the pokeball.  
>Gary chuckled as he thought how ironic it was when he was going to send out his pokemon.<br>"Something funny?" the girl asked.  
>"Yes," he replied. With a smooth move, he tossed his pokeball in the battlefield and called out his pokemon, "Umbreon."<br>His opponent smiled. "Now I see why."  
>Gary sent a quick nod and than the battle truly began.<p>

"Quick attack," Gary said.  
>"Double team," she commanded.<br>Umbreon, sensing the real Espeon, tackled it.  
>Miku, knowing that the Umbreon could sense it, swiftly issued the next move, "dodge."<br>Espeon dodged in time escaping from the attack.

And so the battle between the trainers went on, revealing both trainers personality and battle style. Finally, after a long time of commands and intense moments, the last pokemon of both trainers were out.

Earlier, Umbreon had been able to knock out Miku's Espeon, and then Miku's Flareon defeated Gary's Umbreon. After that his Blastoise defeated her Flareon, making Miku use her last pokemon, Jolteon.  
>Jolteon, being a pokemon who has move that were super effective was able to quickly beat Blastoff; the water pokemon put up a bit of struggle, tiring Jolteon in the process.<p>

Finally, Gary called out his last pokemon, Electivire. Both trainers' pokemon struggled for the upper hand in the battle. Since both were electric type, they had no advantage over each other.

"Jolteon, quick attack!" The girl exclaimed.  
>"Protect," Gary calmly commanded. "Now, thunder punch."<br>"Dodge!"  
>Jolteon dodged out of they way but teetered a little due to being tired of her previous battle with Blastoise.<br>Gary, seeing the flaw, didn't miss a beat. "Now, iron tail."  
>Electivire quickly attacked Jolteon with iron tail sending it flying to the wall, knocking it out in the process.<p>

"And the winner of the tournament is Gary Oak from Pallet Town!" the host declared.

Miku returned her Jolteon back to her pokeball without saying a word except for a quick thanks to her pokemon. She walked up to him and stuck out her hand. "Congratulations," Miku drawled.

Gary beamed at her. "Thanks. Since I win, are you going to offer me a prize?" he teased  
>"But you already got one," she countered. After all he had won the tournament and the prize was something grand or whatever.<br>"I know but I want one from you," Gary insisted.  
>She thought about it, gave in, and sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"<br>He had a smug look on his face making her a bit suspicious. "A kiss."  
>Miku's jaw dropped. "Seriously?" She was beginning to regret agreeing.<br>He chuckled. "As serious as I can be."

The host, overhearing their conversation began chanting, "Kiss him, kiss him," over and over again until finally the whole entire crowd was saying it.  
>Miku rolled her eyes as Gary grinned at her. "Alright."<br>She looked at him for a second, hesitating but then leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. While he kissed her back she was vaguely aware of the crowd cheering.  
>He broke away and a full blown smile was on his face and she couldn't help but smile back.<br>"This prize from you is much betters than the tournament prize," he murmured as they looked at each other which caused Miku to blush.


End file.
